Tales From The Palace
by Hearts And Crowns
Summary: Here you will find a series of companion stories to My Dear. You can devour these short tales from the palace while you're waiting for new chapters. You should probably read My Dear before reading this. I heard it helps. "Sometimes it's easier to believe in a ridiculous lie than to face the inevitable truth."
1. What Happened To Kriss

**Hello. So I read winterprincess's review and I had a thought that maybe you readers might want some answers to your asked/unasked questions about _My Dear_. That's what these stories are going to be about. Today, you get a short story from a dying Kriss.**

**Also, don't forget to review/PM/tell me what you thought. I promise I don't bite.**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>What Happened To Kriss<p>

I didn't think that today would be my last. Everything seemed so peaceful, as I'd had a wonderful time talking with Maxon in his room this morning. The birds were singing a cheery tune, even though it was getting close to December. America and I had finally started opening up to each other about our relationships with our boyfriend. Now, America is sitting next to my dying body, with Maxon trying to pull her away. They had to get out of here. The rebels were becoming stronger than ever and as I lay dying, my perfect day was flashing before my own eyes.

To be fair, I always knew that Maxon never truly loved me. He always seemed so distant every time I'd seen him, that I wish he had been honest with me from day one. He only ever had eyes for America and even though I told myself otherwise, I knew that I was constantly wrong. All those dates were for show – lies so that he could hide his favoritism towards her. I don't know whom he's trying to fool because I certainly didn't fall for his little act. However, I wanted to. Sometimes it's easier to believe in a ridiculous lie than to face the inevitable truth.

Everyone seemed to be rooting for America. The public, the palace maids, the guards – everyone in the lower castes, or people who had come from them thought that she would change the country for the better more than the rest of us Elite. Even King Clarkson wanted her to win, though I knew that it was just a front. Something happened that caused him to forgive America and I will never know.

A guard named Officer George had come to stand next to me and was yelling for a doctor. Maxon still hadn't managed to drag America away and now there was a team of people helping him escort the beautiful red-haired girl with tears streaming out of her big, blue eyes and down her cheeks away to the safe room. Her sobs told me that she had seen the rebels shoot me and that she might never forget. I only hoped that Maxon could help her regain that lovely personality of hers. They deserve each other and I just hope these stupid rebels don't drive her away.

Even though my relationship with Maxon was all a façade, I still want him to be happy. To be honest, I was sure he was going to send me home that first day. It just sucks that I will never get my fairytale ending.

My heartbeat was starting to slow down, as the doctors tried and failed to save me. I felt my eyelids become painfully heavy and I struggled to keep them open. He would never miss me – never grieve over my death. My breathing stopped and I heard the monitors beeping that horrid sound. I closed my eyes and accepted the fact that I was now dead. My heart would never long to be loved again. I would truly die forever alone.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? I really do want to know. Any requests as to what events you might want to read about? If you have ANY questions about <em>My Dear<em> or _Tales From The Palace_, let me know. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed/favoured/followed/read _My Dear. _You're seriously the best.**

**Until next time...**

**- Hearts And Crowns**


	2. The Funeral

**Hello again. So today I present to you all Kriss's funeral from Maxon's perspective. Even though it doesn't talk a lot about what happened with King Clarkson that made him forgive America, it does give you all a little hint. Also, I really want to hear your theories as to what happened. **

**Anyways, it's still a really cute story in my opinion. **

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>The Funeral<p>

Everyone was dressed in all black clothes, as we boarded the plane to Columbia. It was a sad day for all of us, as today was the day we were burying Kriss Ambers, my ex-girlfriend. Even though I didn't truly love her, I didn't think she deserved to die at the hands of those dreadful rebels. She had a good heart and all she ever wanted was for everyone around her to be happy.

I still don't know why, but I don't miss having her around. Kriss always felt more like an annoying distraction from America and not my lover. Almost like a new toy to play with while I was waiting for a different one - a better toy that I wanted with all my heart.

* * *

><p>On the plane, I could see America crying. She hasn't been the same since the rebels killed Kriss. Even the doctors are worried about her and if she doesn't get better, I might have to pick Celeste. I just hope that I haven't lost her for good.<p>

I was sitting next to my father - who was listing all the reasons I should pick Celeste and all of America's faults. It suddenly occurred to me that my father was leading a double life. One day he's telling America that she's forgiven and the next he's filling my head with reasons to eliminate her. Of all the people in the world to hate on, why did it have to be the woman I love? Unfortunately, I couldn't just choose America if my father disapproved of her, no matter how nasty he is. After all, he's still my dad.

* * *

><p>When the plane finally landed in Columbia, I saw the crowds of people dressed in dark clothing – their faces streaked with tears. They had lost their province's candidate for the Selection and a wonderful human being.<p>

Her family was waiting for us when the door opened. As I walked past them, I muttered my condolences for their loss. If I stayed to talk to them, I knew that tears would come. _Maxon, pull yourself together,_ I thought. I couldn't let these people see me cry. _Don't show them your weaknesses Maxon, _my father would say. If I'm going to be the next ruler of Illea, I need to learn to control my emotions – a talent of mine that has lately been vanishing.

I stopped walking when I came to a large hole in the ground. It then dawned on me that it could have easily been America that we were burying today. I quickly walked over to her just as Kriss's father began to address the crowd. "Are you alright, my love," I asked her, but she just stood there like she hadn't heard me, so I tried again. "America, my dear, how are you feeling?" Again, she simply continued to stand there as if I hadn't just asked her a question. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts, so we merely stood there in silence, listening to people talk about how lovely Kriss was.

* * *

><p>When it was my turn to say a few words, I walked over to the podium and began the little speech that I had rehearsed so many times these past few days. "Good morning," I began. "Kriss was an amazing person. Wherever she went, she lit up the room and was always smiling. She will forever remain in all our hearts and be remembered for her kindness. Thank you." And with that, I left the stage.<p>

The lie had rolled off my tongue so easily, that I was disgusted. Even though most of the things I said were true, I knew it was only a matter of time before I forgot about her completely. Kriss was a thing of the past, just like Daphne.

* * *

><p><strong>So as always, tell me what you think. Don't forget to reviewfav/follow this story.**

**Again, thank you to my lovely readers. Seriously, you're the best.**

**Until next time...**

**- Hearts And Crowns**


	3. When I Saw Mer

**Hello. So this story is from Aspen's POV and talks a little bit about what the rebel attack was like for him and some other guards. This is for all you Aspen fans because I know you exist somewhere.**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>When I Saw Mer<p>

The rebels had managed to chase us into an abandoned room on the first floor. There were six of us, all sweating from the sprint to get here. The door was locked from the outside and neither me, nor my fellow colleagues knew how to get out. The palace was under attack for what seemed like the millionth time since I got here. "Leger, any idea how to get out of this place," asked Officer George Green. We had become close friends during our time here at the palace, as we have so much in common. Turning to face him, I replied, "The lock looks weak and if we all slam against the door at once, I think we might have a shot at breaking it and getting out of this place." So on the count of three, we all slammed into the door at the same time and luckily, my idea worked.

We fought off the rebels that were standing guard outside of the room and raced downstairs to the Royal Safe Room. On the way there, we were ambushed by a large group of rebels, who all had their guns aimed at our heads. "Where is the safe room you useless guards," asked a nasty looking man. He wore tattered clothes and his grey hair was an absolute mess – a thin layer of dirt coating the all of the strands. We remained silent and held our ground, until they started beating young Jimmy and he had no choice but to give them what they wanted. "I'll take you there, just please stop hurting me," he cried. He reminded me of little Jemmy and I was nearly bought to tears over the memory of my sweet younger brother.

Us guards led the intruders down the nearest secret staircase, for Jimmy's sake and came to a halt when we were right outside of the door. Quickly, I started attacking the rebel holding Jimmy captive - the other Officers joining me mere seconds later. Our surprise attack was working well until a shot was fried and I knew that Jimmy was now dead. The rebels immediately began to retreat and a minute later, they had all fled the palace.

I walked into the room where the Royal family hid to keep them safe and instantly regretted it when I saw America in her beautiful blue day dress. Her long, silky red hair was tied up in an elegant updo and my heart melted a little. I loved her so much and I knew she loved me back, but when would she finally see that I was the man of her dreams and not Prince Maxon? When would she tell me that she loved me again and finally admit that she wanted to make all of our childhood dreams a reality?

* * *

><p>It was well into the night when I saw Silvia rush to America's room. I'd heard about the security breach and wondered if that was what she went to tell America about. Minutes later, America came rushing past me in a whirl of silver and gold. When she came back up the stairs, she appeared to be frightened of something. Rumor has it she has to go meet that awful girl, Celeste's parents and I knew that if I were her, I would be feeling the exact same way right now. I really wanted to comfort her about it, so slowly, I started making my way to her room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So the ending doesn't mean that it's necessarily Aspen who's the love of America's life, but I wanted to remind you all that he's still a strong contender. After all, she still somewhat has feelings for him.<strong>

**As always, **don't forget to review/PM/tell me what you thought.****

**Until next time...**

**- Hearts And Crowns**


	4. Before Dinner

**Hello. So here is the highly anticipated story from King Clarkson's POV that I promised you all. It really shows a new side to him that you've probably never seen before and has _so many_ hints about what's going on with him.**

**So here's the story where you get to find out some of ****his**** juicy secrets. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Before Dinner<p>

I storm out of the meeting room, angry with Maxon. Ever since America put that stupid idea about getting rid of the castes in my son's head, he hasn't stopped talking about it. To be fair, it's not a bad idea, however I could never admit that. Not only would it go against Gregory Illea's beliefs, but it would also get my family killed. I don't know how I got into this mess - how it got to the point where I'm letting these people manipulate me and rule my country for me.

Sometimes I secretly cry after I hurt my family. It was never my idea to cane my child. These horrid people scared me a lot and they have all these crazy demands that I have to meet. Otherwise, it's not just my head that's going to be severed. I love my beautiful wife and my intelligent child, but I worry. If I make one wrong decision, it would be my last. That's why I wasn't pleased when it came time for Maxon's Selection. All of the girls had to be strategically picked, so that he had no chance of picking someone who would upset _them_. Still, they have their favorite and if she doesn't win, who knows what they'll do to my son?

Just then, I run into my lovely wife, Amberly. "Hello my dear. How are you," I ask her with genuine interest. She smiles back at me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Perfect. Just perfect. And yourself Clarkson," she responds. "Better now that you're here." And with that, we start to make our way to the Dinning Room, but are stopped in our tracks when we here an earth-shattering scream coming from a nearby room. When the two of us are outside of the room, we peak inside only to find that girl, Celeste yelling and slapping her maids silly for what seemed like the millionth time since she got here. I'd heard stories of how this woman treats her maids and even though there is nothing I can do about it, I still feel bad for the three young girls attending her. Of course, Maxon has never heard of these incidents and I intend to make sure he never finds out. After yelling at them some more, she makes her way out of her room and my wife and I go inside.

I call for some nearby guards and they take the poor girls to the palace infirmary. Once we're all there and the doctor has had a chance to inspect and treat all of their wounds, I pull him over to the side to ask him a few questions. "Are they going to be alright Doctor?" He looks at the ground for a moment before meeting my eyes. "Yes, Your Majesty. However, these young girls were not only scared physically, but also emotionally and I think that it would be best to give them a little bit of time to rest before sending them back into the dragon's den." That settled it then. When they girls left with Maxon on their trip to the Elite's home provinces, their maids would not come with them for the sake of these injured girls lying here on hospital beds.

After saying our goodbyes, Amberly and I left for dinner and spotted our son. He seemed to be walking into one of the many meeting rooms and had a trail of two advisers following him. They were all in deep conversation about the visits that were coming up. I looked over at my wife and for a moment, we shared a mischievous look. "Sorry to interrupt," I began. "But we need to borrow Maxon for dinner." He shot me a questioning look, but the two advisers he was talking with left almost instantly. "What's wrong Father," he asked. "Nothing's wrong except that it's dinnertime here in the Schreave household." And with that, the three of us made our way into the Dinning Room.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>You see, King Clarkson isn't that bad. So many questions, so little time. <strong>**

****Who do you think is the "_Them" _King Clarkson was referring to? All will be revealed (eventually).****

****Thank you to my lovely readers. Seriously, you're the best. Also, d**on't forget to review/fav/follow this story.******

**Until next time...**

**- Hearts And Crowns**


	5. Back At The Palace

**Hello. Today we're going back to the palace to hear Queen Amberly's story. ****Also, d**on't forget to review/fav/follow this story.********

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.**

**Happy Read****ing!**

* * *

><p>Back At The Palace<p>

The moment my son left for Carolina, I had begun worrying. It's not that I don't trust the guards to protect my only child, but ever since the Selection started, something's been off. Rumors have been going around that there is a traitor amongst the guards that left with Maxon and the Elite. I just hope they're wrong.

"Amberly dear, are you alright," asked Clarkson, who was sitting across the table from me. We were in our bedroom, both sitting at an old wooden desk. "Of course. Why do you ask," I countered. "It's just that you seem to be a little apprehensive, that's all," he said. Was it that obvious? Did everyone know about how frightened I am of the coming threat? I had always been good at hiding my emotions – always putting on a little show for the people around me. I knew this would happen eventually – that I couldn't keep it in forever.

A queen's duty is to always be poised and graceful no matter what, but right now, I feel as if I'm anything but those things. I'm losing my grip on reality – my nightmares of death haunting me at every moment of every passing day. The doctors don't even know what to do with me. I've been so shaken ever since that rebel attack last month, where America saved Maxon's life. I will be forever grateful for that girl and her ability to think quickly. I'm slowly going insane and I don't know how much longer I can keep up this façade that everything is okay, because the truth is, it's not.

I was turning into America after Kriss's death – barely eating, getting little to no sleep, and being extremely paranoid. I was constantly looking over my shoulder, always watching for suspicious behavior. With some training and a bit of luck, I could truly become an excellent guard.

My husband and I have been working non-stop on war strategies and defense tactics to keep us safe. But no matter what we did, it just wasn't good enough and I knew that when it came down to it, right now we wouldn't survive the attack, even if we had all of our forces defending us. We needed more guards, so another draft was sent out today to recruit some new people. We were going to need all the help we could get.

At least for now we were safe, locked away in this beautiful cage with my son halfway across the country. I looked over at Clarkson and knew that no matter what happened, we'd get through it together and in this moment, that's all that matters.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Also, any characters that you want to hear a story from? Any requests? Any questions about the story? Let me know in your reviewsPM me!**

**Until next time...**

**- Hearts And Crowns**


	6. The Other Elite

**Hello. So I know that you know that ****Celeste is evil, but I think that this might take it to a whole new level. As always, d**on't forget to review/fav/follow this story.****

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>The Other Elite<p>

It's not fair. Why does Maxon love America and not me? _I'm _the pretty one. _I'm_ the smart one. _I'm _the right choice for him, so why can't he see that? Why do I have to try _extra_ hard just to get him to notice me? After all, I'm not the one that nearly destroyed the country on the Report last month! America would ruin Illea if she won this completion, so clearly I'm the right choice for Maxon. He needs a queen that will look pretty and agree with everything he says, _not_ one that puts crazy ideas in his head. If Maxon gets rid of the caste system, then utter chaos would erupt and my family and I would no longer have an advantage in life. We'd lose all of our money and people could take over our jobs, but I wasn't about to let that happen.

It's all a game. King Clarkson would never let his son pick that horrid five over a two. She has no political power, no connections, and overall no value in this game. I'll admit that I'm someone's pawn, but at least I know it. Poor Prince Maxon probably has no clue what, or _who_ his father is trying to protect him from. Cleary the king doesn't tell the prince everything. Then again, maybe America knows. I wouldn't be surprised if she was also keeping some major secret of her own from Maxon.

As for me, well I'm just going to continue counting the days until Maxon professes his love to me on the Report – twenty more days to go until that boy is mine, or at least my finance. I have no doubts in my mind. Not once did Maxon do anything romantic for America on the car ride to the airport, while seemed impressed by my advertisements in my glossy magazine. They just both sat in silence and I could feel the awkwardness in the air. It was as if they didn't want to be near each other.

Still, only time will tell if I get my happy ending. If my future husband is as easy to manipulate as I think he is. The first thing I would do as queen, would be to execute King Clarkson and Queen Amberly because I can't have them influencing Maxon. Then, I would slaughter every member of the Selection, starting with America. She's too dangerous and Maxon would never do as I say if America had her way.

Right now, I just need to focus on making sure I win this silly contest and that means that I need my beauty sleep. But then again, I'm better at seducing Maxon when I'm awake, rather than when I'm sleeping. At the end of the day, it's all about who can manipulate him into believing that they are his _dear_.

* * *

><p><strong>So to recap, both Celeste and America have a secret that they're keeping from Maxon. Who do you think has the bigger secret? What do you think their secrets could be? Let me know.<strong>

**Also, any characters that you want to hear a story from? Any requests? Any questions about the story? Are you liking Officer George Green?**

**Again, thank you to my lovely readers. Seriously, you're the best.**

**Until next time...**

**- Hearts And Crowns**


	7. An Unexpected Assignment

**Hello. So this story is from George's POV. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It takes place before we met George for the first time._  
><em>**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>An Unexpected Assignment<p>

I never thought that I'd be good enough – never thought that I'd get assigned such an important task. When I was picked a while ago to become a guard, I'd been a struggling artist from Kent, barely making enough money to support my sister, Ella and I, since our parents had died a few years back and she hasn't been having any luck with her paintings. No one's ever interested in a woman's art in Kent. Fortunately, our uncle and aunt took Ella in as one of their own when I found out about the Draft. They've had an empty bedroom in their house for a while now, ever since their daughter, Marlee Tames, was picked to compete in the Selection, then caned and reduced to nothing more than an outcast in society.

But nevertheless, I, George Green was called upon and as much as I didn't want to leave Ella, I knew that we needed the money. So here I am, with my first real mission. I was assigned to become Lady America's personal guard during the trip to visit the remaining Elite's home provinces.

I've always wanted America to win. Even Marlee told me about how amazing she is. Her ideas are phenomenal and she would change this country for the better, should she be given the opportunity to do so. Also, she was nothing but kind to my cousin and I really appreciate that. I didn't know if Marlee would make a friend at the palace, but I'm glad she did. And as of now, I will do anything to make sure that America wins.

The only thing that I wasn't too happy about was the extra training that would keep me up at night, even if I did move up in the rankings amongst the guards. I'd have huge bags under my eyes, but it would all be worth it if I managed to bring her home in one piece. But then again, we were leaving in a few days anyways and I could last the short trip without dying of exhaustion.

* * *

><p>My body was toned to perfection and this work out session was only making me stronger. I was on my twenty-third lap around the small training room in the palace, when Aspen Leger came running through the doors to remind me that I had garden duty in ten minutes. If he hadn't come to remind me of my post, I know that I would have forgotten it. After all, I've got better things to do.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Are you fangirling over George yet? Do you want to meet Ella soon? Any story ideas? Let me know by <strong><strong><strong>reviewing this storyPMing me.********

********And yes, he's Marlee's **********cousin. If you guessed that they were related before I told you, then good job. **

**As always, thank you to my lovely readers.**

**Until next time...**

**- Hearts And Crowns**


	8. My Dearest Sister

**Hello. Just to recap, Ella is George's sister. There, now you're good to go. So this story is from Ella's POV and well, it's interesting. **

**Also, DON'T FORGET TO VOTE FOR YOUR FAVOURITE MALE CHARACTER! THIS IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TTHEM TO WIN. YOUR FAVOURITE MIGHT BE LOSING, SO GO VOTE! Poll on my profile.**

**This is for the George fans out there (if you exist because I hope you do).**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>My Dearest Sister<p>

"My name is Ella, Ella Green," I said, as I stared into the piecing hazel eyes of my new teacher. I'd thought that Ms. Hale would be kind, or at least tolerable. Instead, she'd hated me from the second I'd walked through that door. It's times like these that make me miss my brother, George. But, _he's_ off at the palace risking his life for our country. _He's_ honorable. _He's_ brave. _He_ was doing something with his life. _He_ was also everything that I'd ever wanted to be.

"Well Miss Ella, go take your seat this instant," she practically screamed. I ran to the nearest empty desk and basically threw myself into the chair. I definitely have a bruise on my hip now. I started to fiddle with my long blond hair, twirling it around my index finger. Why did this teacher hate me so much? What did I ever do to her?

Time went by so slowly, that I thought that I just might fall asleep, when all of a sudden, the class phone begins to ring. "Excuse me class," Ms. Hale says as she walks over to the phone. "Yes…Yes…Sure. One moment please," she says to whoever is on the other end. "Ella, can you come here please." The smirk on her face tells me that I'm clearly in trouble and that she is not surprised at all. Unhurriedly, I get up and walk over to the corner where the class phone is located.

I take the phone from Ms. Hale's hand and whisper "Hello?" Almost instantly, the other person on the line responds. "Is this Ella Green speaking," she asks. "Yes it is," I reply. "Ella, I need you to listen to me very carefully. You need to go home right now and pack your bags. Then, you must take the car that will be waiting for you outside of your house to the airport and take the one o'clock fight to Angeles. From there, someone will contact you." And with that, the woman hung up.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and ran home, not giving an explanation as to why I was leaving school in the middle of class. Once I was inside of my uncle's and aunt's house, I went to my room and packed anything and everything that I thought I might need for a trip to Angeles. A few shirts, some pants, a sweater, a pair of flats, and of course, my sketch pad to keep me from dying of boredom on the plane ride there.

Just as the woman said, there was a simple car waiting for me outside of my house. A man got out and opened the back door for me. Suddenly, I had this weird feeling that something was off. Why me of all people? What do they want from me? No matter, I still got inside and we drove off to the airport.

* * *

><p>I'd never been on a plane before and when I got on it and into my seat, the nerves kicked in. No other seventeen year old girl on this plane was unaccompanied by an adult. My grey sweatshirt and ripped jeans looked out of place amongst the glitz and glam of the higher castes. Everyone was wearing elaborate clothing and I clearly didn't belong here.<p>

As the hours passed, I found myself staring out of the tiny window at the bright blue sky. The sun was shining today and there was nothing but clear skies for miles as far as I could tell. When we finally landed in Angeles, I strolled off the plane and into the airport, only to have a black bag thrown over my head and I was plunged into a world of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know what you're all thinking. Another cliffhanger?! *Happy Dance*. If this isn't you then you need to let me know that you want more.<strong>

**Do you like Ella? Do you want to know what happened to her? **

**F****ollow this story and never miss an update.**

**As always, thank you to my lovely readers.**

**Until next time...**

**- Hearts And Crowns**


	9. A Whole New World

**Hello. Guess who's back? It's Marlee and who doesn't like Marlee? Seriously. Anyways, I've got a special treat for you all today. It's a sneak peek at the next chapter of My Dear! You can find that at the bottom. **

**Also, if you want more Maxerica, then Review/PM me saying "I want more Maxerica!" If we can get enough people to do this (Ten's the magic number), then maybe you'll get even more Maxerica in the next chapter of My Dear. Who know's? But, you have to tell me that you want it! If you're a dedicated fan of Maxerica, than now's the time to show your spirit!**

**Don't forget to vote for your favourite male character! Poll on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>A Whole New World<p>

"Once there was a girl that got swept up in a completion to win a prince's heart. As much as she'd thought that she loved this prince, her heart belonged to another – a guard. While not a prince, this guard was handsome and kind. He was everything that she had ever wanted in a partner. So, she risked her life for those sweet moments in the shadows where they were free to love each other. But one day, they were caught kissing each other and before they knew it, they were bound to wooden contraptions and caned for their crimes. Afterwards, they were to be deported to another province. However, the kind prince secretly hid them in the castle, giving them shelter, jobs, and most importantly, hope that not all was lost. Over time, they adjusted to their new lives. Rumor has it that they now live among us – walk the same streets on their way to work, live in the same apartment building, but that's just a myth," I lied. That girl was real and her name was Marlee Tames. That girl was me before I'd met the love of my life, Carter Woodwork.

Still, every week I tell these children that were born to the palace staff my story. They of course don't know that it was all real, so I didn't bother telling them it was. Maxon had already been generous enough to let us secretly stay at the palace and I couldn't risk blowing our covers.

I got up out of the chair and made my way out the door. Carter and I were expecting a visit from Maxon tonight. Apparently, he had something very important to discuss with us and I didn't want to be late. I rushed down the streets of Angeles drawing the attention of many, but I didn't care. Prince Maxon was coming to see my husband and I and even though he's my ex-boyfriend, we're still friends and I was looking forward to seeing him again.

* * *

><p>It was around three in the morning, when I realized that Maxon wasn't going to show up. He was supposed to be here hours ago. Where was he? Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it," Carter asked suspiciously. "Aspen, Aspen Leger. Open up Woodwork." Seeing that it was only his friend, my spouse unlocked the door and opened it, only to find a nervous Officer Leger. "Carter, Marlee, something's happened and it's not good." I quickly rushed closed to him. "What is it Aspen," I asked. "It's Maxon and America. They've had to flee Angeles because a stupid rebel army is making its way towards the palace and it's not safe for them to be here!"<p>

Oh no! "Carter, what about us? What are we going to do? No one's going to keep us safe when the rebels attack," I cried. "We'll be okay. What about your cousin, George? Isn't he a guard? Maybe he can help us escape. Everything's going to fine, my dear." A flood of memories from my time with Maxon came rushing back to me. "Don't ever call me that ever again. Maxon used to call me that." The apologetic look in his eyes told me that he was truly sorry. "Forgive me Marlee. I just want you to know that no matter what, we'll get through this together because I love you." And with that, we kissed each other like we might never kiss each other again.

* * *

><p><strong>Did anyone else miss Marlee? Now, for the real reason you skipped to the bottom first. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you a little sneak peek of My Dear Chapter 5!<strong>

_**"The look on Celeste's face made me want to scream. She looked as if she were ready to sever someone's neck and if George hadn't chosen that moment to come inside of her hotel room, I'd probably be dead right now. A loud scream escaped my lips, as Celeste swung her fist to punch me square in the jaw. Thankfully, George deflected it just in time, not even breaking a sweat."**_

**Did you like it? Are you excited for the next chapter now?**

**Don't forget to tell me, "I want more Maxerica!" That is if you want more Maxerica. Otherwise, I'm assuming you're Asperica.**

**As always, thank you to my lovely readers.**

**Until next time...**

**- Hearts And Crowns**


	10. A Maid's Tale

**Hello. If you like Lucy, then this story will probably make you happy. And Ella is in there too if you like her as well, which I hope you do.**

**Remember "I want more Maxerica!" is what you need to tell me if you want more Max & Mer.**

**Don't forget to vote for your favourite male character! Poll on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>A Maid's Tale<p>

I had no clue who she was, as a few guards dragged her in. She had a burlap sack over her head and her body appeared to be bound in chains to keep her from escaping. This girl couldn't be older than seventeen, I thought as they lifted the sack off of her head. She had a pretty face that reminded me of someone that I used know. In fact, looking at her now, I could tell exactly who she reminded me of. This girl looked nearly identical to Marlee Tames, who used to be a member of the Elite, before she was caught cheating on Prince Maxon by a few cameras.

"Ella, are you awake," asked the guard to my right. It was Officer Leger. They'd asked me to come here so that she might be less scared and intimidated, because that was what the guards tended to do to people.

They were injecting her with some kind of drug and when she opened her mouth to speak, her words were slightly slurred.

"Yes I'm awake. Who are you? Where am I?"

"You're in the Royal Palace of Illea. Do you remember anything from the past twelve hours," asked Officer Leger.

"Nothing except that I saw someone today and she reminded me of my older brother, George, who is also a guard here at the palace. Is he here? Can I see him?" What a poor girl! Why capture her just to get some information about her brother, who isn't even here right now! He was off protecting the lovely Lady America from horrid rebels.

"No. Tell me more about your brother. Who is this girl and what about her reminded you of him?"

"Well," said Ella. "Her name is Blair Williams and she's a four and is from Kent. The two of them have been best friends since they were infants. They both really love each other, but he was drafted right before he had the chance to propose to her. He'd even had the ring ready and everything. George had made this little speech that he would recite to Blair that day and had the whole thing planned out. She had been waiting for him to propose as well, always gushing about how she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. They wanted grow old together. However, once he heard the news that he was picked to become a guard, he didn't dare try to break her heart even more than it already was. She was devastated that all their plans might be ruined because he might not come back alive. But I know that she's still waiting for him, that she prays for his safety every night before she goes to sleep. Lately, she's been unwell and I'm worried that she might not make it to see her boyfriend come home."

By this point, I was sobbing from her story. How I hoped that George would find Blair and that they would get their fairytale ending. I've met George before and he seems like the nicest person in the world. Blair sure is a lucky girl.

Just then, a messenger comes into the small room that we had been keeping Ella in. "Officer Leger, King Clarkson and Queen Amberly would like to see the girl now please."

Aspen turned to me and said, "Stay here Lucy. I'll be right back."

And with that, they left, taking poor Ella – who has no idea about why she is even here – to see the king and queen that she'd only ever seen on a television screen. I found myself wondering what King Clarkson and Queen Amberly could possibly want from a simple girl like her.

* * *

><p><strong>So now I need you all to come up with a ship name for George and Blair because I <strong>**ship them like FedEx and I have no idea what their ship name should be. Feel free to ship them as well. I want to know who supports them because we could start a ****fan club for them.  
><strong>

**"I want more Maxerica!" (You see, I can root for them too!) If you want to be extra supportive, tell me more than once.**

**Any questions about the story? Feel free to ask because I'll probably answer (unless you ask for spoilers because I don't do that).**

**As always, thank you to my lovely readers.**

**Until next time...**

**- Hearts And Crowns**


	11. The Beginning Of The Apocalypse

**Hello. So I think George And Blair's ship name will be Glair. Do you like it, because I ship Glair. Special thanks to _Rock God Maxon_ and _winterprincess_ for thinking of it. I also put a little sneak peek of chapter six of My Dear at the bottom for your enjoyment.**

**This is from Carter's POV, but you'd figure it out anyways if you read the story.**

**Also, you know what to do to get more Maxerica. The more times people say it, the more I write about them. It's just that simple.**

**Don't forget to vote for your favourite male character! Poll on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>The Beginning Of The Apocalypse<p>

Somehow, I'd miraculously recovered from the caning and good thing to, because riots were being held all across Angeles. Everyone was either begging for King Clarkson to save us, fleeing to another province, or another country. Times were tough, but I knew that the king was doing all he could to keep this country from falling apart. That's why I wasn't surprised when a note had come in the mail that said I had been drafted, again.

The envelope was addressed to me with the new name that I had been going by at the palace. But, inside the letter was addressed to Carter Woodwork, my real name.

No one else but Maxon and America knew that my wife and I were here, so I was surprised that somehow King Clarkson had received word that I was still here in Angeles.

The letter said that I was needed to help defend the palace against the coming attack and was written by the king himself. I would be promoted back to a two and so would Marlee. We would have riches and a nice house, but I wasn't sure if that was what I wanted to do anymore. This was a proposition, not an order and I need time before I could decide whether I'm ready to commit to becoming a guard again, or not.

* * *

><p>The night Angeles air was cool against the back of my neck, as I trailed up and down the crowded streets. The warnings about the coming attack were everywhere and they could not be avoided. People seemed to be heading in the general direction of the palace, probably to bang on the gate until the king found a way to make the rebels go away. But I know that they're going to be there for a long time.<p>

Stupidly, I start making my way to the palace with the rest of them. Prince Maxon's currently in Clermont with America and Celeste, or at least that's what the televisions say. I wonder why they left Carolina so early to go to Clermont. They were supposed to stay in America's home province for the next few days and for some reason, I have a feeling that something isn't right.

As I approached the gate, I bumped into a girl with dark red hair and hazel eyes. She was shouting, "Give me Ella back! You've already taken George from me and I won't let you have her as well!" She had tears streaming down her face and appeared to be slightly green, as if she wasn't well.

_Who's this Ella and why did they take her? _I thought to myself.

"Excuse me Miss, but what are you talking about," I asked her.

"They've taken my boyfriend from me and now they've also taken his sister. I don't have anyone else but her left. It's bad enough that _my_ George might not come home, but they can't take Ella as well! She didn't do anything wrong," she cried.

"Listen, I'm sorry that your boyfriend got drafted and there's nothing I can do about that, but I promise I'll do everything in my power to get Ella back to you. By the way, my name is Carter Woodwork," I said.

"Mine's Blair Williams."

And with that, we started talking about everything that had been taken from us because of the Royal Family and even though I know it's not their faults, I can't help but blame them for my sorrows.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like Blair? Are you shipping Glair yet? I hope you are because I am.<strong>

**And now for the sneak peek (because you've been saying that you want more Maxerica and this is one of the things that happen when you do).**

**_"Maxon," I shouted as I raced back to my room. George and James were currently sleeping, so it was just the two of us and I didn't like those odds at all. What if something happened to us in this house of horrors? We needed our guards with us to protect us from the horrors that Aiden and Isabella had in store for us. Just then, the door to his room flew open and out came a worried Maxon, Spiderman pajamas and all. "What's wrong my love," he asked._**

**Did you like it? Are you fangirling yet? Maxerica and Glair forever!**

**As always, thank you to my lovely readers.**

**Until next time...**

**- Hearts And Crowns**


	12. After The Selection

**Hello. This is from Elise's POV after being eliminated from the Selection, because I think we all need a little break from the Newsomes. But even though there is no Maxerica in this story, it's still worth reading in my opinion.**

**"I want more Maxerica." Because, there isn't any here. :(**

**Anyways, would anyone be interested in reading an original story written by yours truly? Let me know if you would because it's always nice to see your support. :) Summary at the bottom.**

**Don't forget to vote for your favourite male character! Poll on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>After The Selection<p>

I wasn't surprised when Prince Maxon sent me home last month. After all, we had no connection and there are other girls out there that are better suited for him. According to my relatives in New Asia, the war was just about over and so was my time at the palace.

If only Maxon had liked me more. Now I'm stuck with the line up outside of my house of potential suitors for me that goes around the block, twice. Is this what Maxon felt like when the Selection first started, because right now I'm extremely nervous and scared that I won't find anyone that I love in this pile.

Also, it feels as if I'm having a Selection of my own, except there are well over thirty-five guys in that lined up right now. My aide, Lily has dressed me in a frilly light green dress that hugs every single one of my curves. It's so short and is strapless, so it's no wonder that I feel nearly naked right now.

Someone opens the front doors and the boys start filing in, flooding my new living room. They're all dressed in their finest suits and some have even brought me presents. After all, what boy doesn't want Prince Maxon's ex-girlfriend? But their bribes won't work on me. I've spent too long fighting for someone that I'd thought had loved me back to get over him so quickly.

"Good morning," I said to the crowd of men. "I'm Elise Whisks and I'm so glad that you could all make it on this wonderful day."

Unfortunately, I am a horrible liar and thus I couldn't blame the boys when none of them seemed convinced about how excited I was about this. However, one friendly face stood out from the rest. It was my childhood friend and a crush of mine from years ago.

"You know what? You can all go home now. I've found the boy for me." And with that, they all scattered out of my new home and I was left face to face with the love of my life. Then, we kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well then...Did you like it?<strong>

**Now I'm off to write more about Maxon's Spiderman pyjamas.**

**As always, thank you to my lovely readers.**

**Until next time...**

**- Hearts And Crowns**


	13. Gone

**Hello. So I haven't seen anything around here from May's POV and I thought that I'd give it a go. (But if there is, then they get credit for thinking of the idea first.)**

**Anyways, I've ****decided that I'll be posting the prologue of _The Black Hats_ on on Friday, February 21, 2014 if you are interested. I've already found the cover and I'm in love. Can't wait for you all to read it (if you do).**

**I'd tell you to review, but you already know what to do (and if you're new and have no clue, refer to the last few chapters).**

**Don't forget to vote for your favourite male character! Poll on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Gone<p>

The days of fangirling and crushing on boys were over. They were gone, as if they'd never even existed. It was well into the night and I found myself staring at America's bedroom door, in which she had been in mere hours ago with Prince Maxon.

It just goes to show how your life can change in an instant. One second she's back home, the girl with the face that I'd grown accustomed to seeing everyday.

But lately, the hallways feel empty, as if something – or rather someone, is missing. The house always felt more alive when she was around, but ever since she left, it has been filled with loneliness. What I'd thought would be a great thing for our family is now destroying it. America should have been here these past few months to help around the house, not playing dress up at the palace.

I just hoped that it would all be over soon – that it would all be worth it in the end, because right now, it wasn't.

On top of everything that we'd already been going through, we now have to deal with the fact that there have been recent rebel attacks on Carolina. And I know that America is on their list of targets. Unfortunately, I'd been in one myself. I'd been running around in the park, when the rebels decided to show up for the first time. Shots were fired and the boy next to me dropped dead in a matter of seconds. I didn't need someone to tell me to run, as I'd sprinted back home and I never looked back.

But my parents don't know that. They don't know the dangers that America has to face every single day. After all, if they did, they would surely force her to come home. However, I would never tell them. She's too in love with the prince to drag them apart now. So as I go into my bedroom, I'm not surprised when I see a note that she left for me. It says:

_Dear May,_

_I miss you all very much, but I'm afraid that my time here is up. Something's happened and this is Maxon and I's way of dealing with it. I love you with all my heart._

_Sincerely,_

_America Singer_

* * *

><p>And that's when the tears came.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? If you want to read the summary of <em>The Black Hats, <em>here it is again.**

_**In a world where power is everything, a power-hungry king sets out to destroy the last heir to the throne of Anastasia. However, rebels, known as The Black Hats, lurk in the shadows, doing everything they can to kill their king. Alice Black thinks that she's just an average girl, but she's unknowingly about to start playing a dangerous, political game. Will you join The Black Hats?**_

**How excited are you now? Will you be reading it? Let me know because it now has a (****practically) official post date.**

**Almost forgot to post the sneak peek of the next chapter of _My Dear_.**

_**The next few moments passed by in a blur, as George ran and tackled Tyler to the ground. A single shot had been fired and in the end, the stronger one won.**_

**As always, thank you to my lovely readers.**

**Until next time...**

**- Hearts And Crowns**


	14. How To Rule The World

**Hello. Everybody wants to rule the world, right? Well Aiden and Isabella sure do! This story is in Aiden's POV today and you know ****villains, they always have a master plan because they're villains and that's just what villains do.**

**You've all been awfully quiet lately about your want for more Maxerica. Are we Asperica now?**

****Review/Fav/Follow this story for more updates.****

**Don't forget to vote for your favourite male character! Poll on my profile. Go vote!**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>How To Rule The World<p>

I don't know why I thought it would work on him. Even though it always works on his father, Maxon and Clarkson are two different people. They grew up with two different sets of parents, have met different people, and have different experiences. So, why did my wife, Isabella and I think that our original plan would work on Maxon?

"Isabella, we're such idiots for letting them go. After all, we should have at least made an effort to stop them," I said.

"But then you'd be taking the fun out of it. It's amusing to see them try to hide, because everyone knows that you can't hide from us forever and that we'll find them soon enough," she replied. She was filing her long nails into sharp talons and I knew that she had it all formulated in her mind the way that she always did. Somehow, I can always count on my wife to have a backup plan that's better than the original.

"Well I for one want to start spying on them right now. We've got to know what they're up to before we can launch a full force attack."

"Don't worry. They're at the palace and we both know that with Celeste there to help us, Maxon doesn't stand a chance. Although, it's a little sad that our gorgeous daughter won't come out of this whole ordeal with a worthy suitor and that she'll have to marry beneath her. Her husband should make her rich, not a gutter rat."

"She's old enough to make that choice on her own. Right now, we need to go look over some blueprints and the schedules of some very important people."

And as we got up to leave, I noticed that for the first time in a while, Isabella was smiling and I knew that we had a goldmine on our hands.

* * *

><p><strong>So by now I guess you all know that I like to leave you all with cliffhangers, but does anyone have any predictions about what would happen if I'd continued this story? There are so many things that I want to tell you all, but I'll try to keep the spoilers to myself. :)<strong>

**And of course, you also get the sneak peek of chapter eight now.**

**_Quickly, I put down the file and ran to help Maxon, who was now crouched on the floor, cleaning up the mess he'd made. His expression mirrored my own – we were both ashamed of what we'd done – him trying to keep secrets from me, and me reading of those folders when he clearly hadn't wanted me to. We should know better by now that trust can make or break our relationship._**

**As always, thank you to my lovely readers.**

**Until next time...**

**- Hearts And Crowns**


	15. It Takes Two

**Hello. This is ****from Isabella's POV a.k.a. that wicked witch that's trying to kill Maxon and America. **

**Does anyone want to take a guess at how old I am based off my writing? Also, ****does anyone like my writing, or are you just here for more Maxerica? (I won't judge you if you just want more Maxerica, because don't we all. :) "I want more Maxerica!")**

**Review/Fav/Follow this story for more updates. Seriously though, the more you fav/follow/review, the more I write.**

**Don't forget to vote for your favourite male character! Poll on my profile. Go vote!**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>It Takes Two<p>

There are two parts to every story. Mine just happens to always get disregarded and overlooked because I'm so called "evil," even though _everybody_ knows that the Scheaves are hiding something. You can see it just by watching a single Report. It's in the way they talk, sit, dress, and even smile – their blank expressions masking their true intentions.

"It's just not fair Aiden," I complained. "Why do they get it easy, while some of us _actually_ had to put in the time and effort to get to where they are?"

"What are you talking about? You and I both know that there are people out there that have it far worse than us."

"I'm talking about how the stupid caste system determines who's going to make it in this world and who's destined for a short life, filled with homelessness, hunger, and death."

"You care too much about the lower castes, when you should be focusing on climbing the social hierarchy."

"We've all been _robbed_, I tell you! _We_ deserve more than this. _We_ deserve to be the ones that govern this country."

"Well honey, let me tell you something. Life's not fair, okay?"

"I refuse to believe that fate has anything to do with this. They did something right and I want to know what, so that we can do just that and take over Illea!"

"You're crazy Isabella! There is _no_ way that anyone is just going to let you walk right into the palace and tell you all of Gregory Illea's secrets. That's unheard of!"

"Well then, you can just stay here, while I take over. But just know this. When I become Queen of Illea, my first royal decree will be to have your head chopped off and for the guards to hang it from the top of the tallest tower. That is unless you want to join me, because I'm open to the idea of having a partner in crime."

"I love it when you go all power-hungry on me. It's nice to know that you have a backbone."

"But wouldn't someone like you prefer a dumb chick over a controlling, manipulative woman like me?"

"Why do you think I love our daughter so much? It's because she's an exact replica of you."

"So now you're calling me unoriginal? I thought you said that you loved me!"

Even though I was clearly overreacting, I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing that I was patiently waiting for him to kiss me. Eventually, I became impatient and took control of the situation myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was nice. Isn't Isabella the nicest person in the world?<strong>

**Did you like it? Has your inner fangirl come out yet?**

**As always, thank you to my lovely readers.**

**Until next time...**

**- Hearts And Crowns**


	16. Spies And Lies

**Hello. Today is America Singer's birthday, so Happy Birthday America!**

**Also, this is for the Glair shippers because it's from Blair's POV and now I ship Glair even more.**

**(Glair, Glair, Glair, Glair, Glair, Glair...say hello to my inner fangirl. :) And hopefully yours too.)**

**Review/Fav/Follow this story for more updates. Seriously though, the more you fav/follow/review, the more I write.**

**Don't forget to vote for your favourite male character! Poll on my profile. Go vote!**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Spies And Lies<p>

After days of failed attempts, I had finally managed to sneak into the palace. They say that the guards are amazing at detecting any breech in security, but I had somehow gotten past all of them and was now crouched behind a massive door that led to Queen Amberly's private office. Ella had been taken in there a few minutes ago and was now being interrogated by the king and queen.

"Ella, how much do you know about Celeste Newsome," asked King Clarkson. But all he got in return was silence.

"We're not going to hurt you Miss. Green. All we want is for you to answer a few questions and then you can go back home if you want."

"How do I know that you'll let me go after this? You're the king of Illea – a manipulative, lying political animal," Ella spat.

"How about this then? You answer our questions, or we hurt your brother. Is that better?"

"No. Don't hurt George," I whispered a little too loudly.

"Who's there," King Clarkson called out. "I said, who's there? I demand that you show yourself!"

I quickly ran down the hallway and straight into my boyfriend.

"Blair? What are you doing here? Why aren't you resting back home in Kent? How are you feeling? I've missed you so much, but you shouldn't be here. If someone finds out…"

"It's your sister. They kidnapped her and brought her here. She's in that room right there with King Clarkson, and Queen Amberly," I said, pointing to the queen's study.

"What are you talking about? Ella's in Kent right now."

"No, she's here at the palace. And if you don't believe me, you can go see for yourself."

"That's strange because Officer Leger said something this morning about them looking for a spy to do their dirty work. Of all the people in this country, you expect me to believe that Ella is the one in that room right now?"

"That's because she is."

Instead of arguing, George simply went down the hall and put his head against the door.

"I don't believe it! It's really her! What are we going to do Blair? We have to get her out of here now. She can't become a spy."

To shut him up, I grabbed his arm and led him into an empty room. Then, we started kissing, trying to make up the months that we lost.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

But the moment was over too soon, when all of a sudden we heard a scream.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was interesting. This sneak peek of chapter nine of <em>My Dear<em> is super short (only one sentence) because the next one has spoilers in it and I don't give out spoilers. **

_**When word had come of Celeste's disappearance, I knew that she was up to no good.**_

**Are you excited now? Let me know. (And the wait for the next chapter begins now. Have fun!)**

**As always, thank you to my lovely readers.**

**Until next time...**

**- Hearts And Crowns**


	17. A Court Of Embarrassment

**Hello. Today I'm going to try something new and have a mystery narrator! How exciting is that? I'd love to hear your guesses as to who this person is. (Don't worry, I'll tell you all soon.)**

**Review/Fav/Follow this story for more updates. Seriously though, the more you fav/follow/review, the more I write.**

**Don't forget to vote for your favourite male character! Poll on my profile. Go vote!**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>A Court Of Embarrassment<p>

To say that Prince Maxon made the right choice by picking Lady America to be his queen is a lie. There are so many other girls out there that are more suited for the job, myself included. Not to mention that America came from absolutely nothing and has the table manners of a whale. It had never made sense to me why everyone wanted her to win.

Looking out of the window, I saw the busy streets below me burst with life. It was that time of the day, where parents dropped their children off at school, and then went to work, congesting the roads with traffic.

Turning around to look at myself in my mirror, I saw a reflection of my pretty face, but it felt weird because for some unknown reason, I was frowning. I'd had such a nice day yesterday, shopping in the local boutiques with a few friends, and I lead a privileged life in general, so I had no reason to be sad.

Then again, the reason was extremely obvious and anyone who knew the real me would be able to tell that it was all _his_ doing. That boy was taking over my thoughts and I was helpless in the struggle for self-control.

My luggage was packed, my clothes suitable for today's events and as people swarmed behind me, I suddenly remembered why I was so lost and out of focus.

It all made sense now, but to anyone else, my words would make little sense.

My family and I began to make our way out of our house and into a waiting car. It looked so average and simple, that I didn't notice the vintage looking back until my father pointed it out to me.

We all got into the vehicle and began the long drive to the airport. We were catching a flight in a few hours, and none of us wanted to be late. Still, I don't think that anyone else wanted to get to that airport more than I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think that was? Did you like it? Are we still rooting for Maxon, because you know he's my favourite.<strong>

**As for hints as to who it is, all I'm going to tell you is that...wait a second. Did you actually think that I was about to give you hints? Giving hints is like giving out spoilers.**

**Also, what colour dress would you like to see on America?**

**As always, thank you to my lovely readers.**

**Until next time...**

**- Hearts And Crowns**


	18. Field Day

**Hello. This is from...Gavril Fadaye's POV and well...it's interesting. Something happens and...just read the story.**

**_Review/Fav/Follow_ this story for more updates. Seriously though, the more you fav/follow/review, the more I write and you all seem to have stopped doing those things...**

**Don't forget to vote for your favourite male character! Poll on my profile. Go vote!**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Field Day<p>

"Are we rolling," I ask one of the cameramen. It was the night before the Peace Ball, and I was stuck doing interviews with the guests that were currently arriving. It's not that I don't love my job, but I'd much rather talk to Prince Maxon and Lady America about their coming engagement. It was quite sad that Celeste was the only person in the way of their marriage.

"Yes we are, sir," one of the crew members said.

"Well then, let's go talk to some guests." No one ever likes being interviewed. It isn't fun to have someone pry into your personal life, but that's my job, and I'm quite good at it.

I searched for the nearest interesting person to chat with, and just my luck, there was King Clarkson.

"Good evening, Your Majesty! How are you tonight?"

"Gavril, always a pleasure. I'm doing well, thank you. How about yourself?" He was talking in his typical politician voice, calm and relaxed yet manipulating and deceiving.

"I'm doing better now that I'm graced with your company." That got a small laugh out of him. His reaction was a lie, strategic to make him appear more relaxed, but I know better.

"You're too kind, my friend. Listen, I've got to go converse with some people. Have a nice night." And with that, he left.

Luckily, I spotted someone that I knew Illea would much rather see on television and a smile spread across my face.

"Good evening, Princess Daphne! How are you tonight?"

"I'm good. You know, I just saw Prince Maxon over there. If you want I can go get him for you."

"No it's fine. I'm sure Illea would much prefer to hear your thoughts on the coming royal engagement."

She looked so uncomfortable, that I almost felt sorry for the girl. Clearly this was a sensitive topic, so I was pleasantly surprised when she started telling me all about her relationship our beloved prince.

"Did you know that Prince Maxon used to have a crush on me," she blurted out. "It's true. He had no friends to play with and found me intriguing, so I'm slightly surprised that he's actually found someone that he loves, besides me."

This was pure gold and I didn't want her to stop, but eventually she caught herself before she could say anything more.

"Goodbye," she said, as she ran off.

I wonder what Prince Maxon is going to say when he sees the footage on the Report this Friday.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Daphne, what are we going to do with you? What do you think Maxon's going to say when he sees this? <strong>

**What colour gown should America wear to the Peace Ball. I've also got some ideas on my Pinterest if you haven't already seen those.**

**If you want the sneak peek of chapter eleven of _My Dear_, then you have to tell me what you think is going to happen and whoever guesses the closest, get's to read the sneak peek. It's just that simple. Don't forget, chapter ten ended with them going up to Maxon's room...**

**As always, thank you to my lovely readers.**

**Until next time...**

**- Hearts And Crowns**


	19. For The Love Of A Daughter

**Hello. This is from America's father, Shalom's POV. I know that he's someone's favourite character, so I hope that you all enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>For The Love Of A Daughter<p>

I'll be the first to admit that being the father of the future Queen Of Illea is not easy. There's the protocol, the guards, the clothes, the shoes, the hair…it's all too much! We were fine before all this. Yes, we could have used a little extra money, but it doesn't feel right to be dressed so magnificently when there are people starving right now.

"Magda," I called out to my beautiful wife. "Is that you? How was the mall?" She had recently gotten addicted to shopping, and these trips to the mall were so frequent, that they were almost considered normal around here. Almost.

"Yes it is darling, and the mall was fairly empty today, so I thankfully didn't have to wait a long time at the cashier to pay, which is always a good thing. Say, has May come back yet from her friend's house yet?"

"Not yet, but I could go pick her up if you want," I offered.

"Don't bother. I'm sure she'll be home soon."

"Whatever you say, honey."

"So an invitation came in the mail today. It's for the Peace Ball tomorrow. Do you want to go?"

"Whatever you want darling."

"Alright, then let's not go, unless you want to go."

I certainly wasn't in the mood to argue with her about something this stupid. It was only another ball after all, and with America now permanently living at the palace, I'm sure we'll be invited to more. Besides, there was always the option of watching it on television.

"It's alright, we won't go."

"Glad that you agree." As big of a pain as my wife can be at times, I still love her, especially during moments like these when we're at perfect harmony.

"Well then, do you want to go see a movie?"

"A movie sounds nice right now." It's a shame that May isn't here right now, because she loves going to the movie theatre.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hope you did.<strong>

**Don't forget to tell me your predictions as to what's going to happen in order to possibly win the sneak peek of the next chapter of _My Dear_. The more times you guess, the more likely you are to win.**

**Check out my profile for my Pinterest. There are lots of cool stuff over there, so go check that out.**

**As always, thank you to my lovely readers.**

**Until next time...**

**- Hearts And Crowns**


	20. Protocol

**Hello. Well this is from Silvia's POV, so enjoy!**

**I'm glad that you all enjoyed the story yesterday from Shalom's POV! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Protocol<p>

You'd think by now everyone knew what was expected of them. That Lady America knew which fork was the salad fork, and Prince Maxon knew not to leave a party early. That's why I was surprised when I saw the two of them wander off to who knows where when they were supposed to be greeting guests. These people are politically advantageous, so why would they skip the opportunity to maintain, or build stronger relationships with them?

"Silvia," King Clarkson called. "Where on Earth do the two lovebirds think they're going?"

"I wish I knew, Your Majesty," I replied. Politics matter when you're a royal, especially with the Peace Ball being tomorrow evening.

"Can you do me a favour? Before the ball tomorrow, can you go over the decorum that is expected of the future King and Queen of Illea with Prince Maxon and Lady America? Also, I need you to ask them why they left so early today."

"Why? I'm sure they already know their etiquette and will have plenty to do already, seeing as they are not here now to greet guests."

"That's exactly why. They both know better than to leave in the middle of an event like this. I need you to remind them, just so that we don't get any excuses tomorrow as to why they left because I expect both of them to own up to their mistakes. I also want to make sure that they both behave themselves at the ball tomorrow. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," I said, bowing low.

"Then have a nice night, Silvia," he said, waking off.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Do you want a sneak peek of the next chapter of <em>My Dear<em>, because so far only one person has ****guessed, so if you guess today, your chances are pretty good if you still want to enter.**

**I don't know why, but I think that I might have the quietest readers ever...**

**As always, thank you to my lovely readers.**

**Until next time...**

**- Hearts And Crowns**


	21. Through The Eyes Of A Guard

**Hello. So I know I haven't updated this story in a while. Sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story from a random guard at the palace.**

**Vote, vote, vote for your favourite male character if you have not done so already.**

**Any important links/things will be on my profile. As well as other cool things.**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Through The Eyes Of A Guard<p>

It all happened so fast. All of a sudden, Lady Celeste had a gun in her hands, and that snotty Princess Daphne was holding a little girl captive. She had fiery red locks, and had wounds all over her body. It was a sickening sight. Panicked and terrified, I turned to the officer next to me.

"Someone should do something about the two of them. They're nothing but trouble," I whispered to him. They weren't supposed to be here. The Peace Ball was meant to be a celebration of peace and to help stop the wars. We were trying to create new alliances, and maintain old ones. Whatever trouble they're about to cause won't benefit either of those causes.

"On it," he whispered back. Officer Leger clearly understood the danger the two ladies imposed.

"Keep your eyes and ears open, Leger. It's called the Peace Ball for a reason." It is our duty to keep it that way and looking into his green eyes, I knew he understood the significance of this ball.

What happened next shocked everyone, including us guards and we had been trained to never be caught off guard. To always be alert and aware of our surroundings. To be able to anticipate what was going to happen next before it happened.

Lady Celeste began to taunt our beloved Prince Maxon, who was just as surprised as the rest of us. His love for Lady America was evident, and he ended up sacrificing the poor little red headed girl.

Celeste Newsome is an extremely determined girl, who is also purely evil, as afterwards, she grabbed King Clarkson and threatened to murder him as well. No matter how hard us guards fought, Celeste had brought several bodyguards and they defeated us in the end. It was embarrassing.

All the while, Prince Maxon gave up his happiness for his father's life. The worst part was that all of the other royals had suddenly become ignorant to the situation at hand, because of the prince's announcement in which he declared that he would marry Celeste.

Afterwards, us guards were left to escort everyone back to their rooms. No one wanted to leave. Honestly, these people like to gossip more than the palace staff.

Finally, it the time came where there was nothing left to do but remove the girl's lifeless floor from the room. Under closer inspection, I realized who this girl was. It was Lady America's younger sister, May.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hope you did. :)<strong>

**PM me if you have any questions.**

**Did you spot the "Royals?" I hope you did. This time, if read my authors note, put "May" in your review. It'll be our little secret.**

**Alright then, that's it from me, my dears.**

**As always, thank you to my lovely readers.**

**Until next time...**

**- Hearts And Crowns**


	22. Into The Woods

**Hello. So I know I've been a little MIA from fanfic recently. Sorry about that. To make it up to you all, I wrote this from Maxon's POV. Your welcome. :)**

**Anyways, in that time I have read The One, and well...if anyone wants to discuss it with me, PM me. I'd love to know what your thoughts. I think he scariest part is to think that originally Kiera was going to make the other person win. *Shivers* ****  
><strong>

**Responding To Reviews:**

**Missychapman12: PM me! By the way, I'll read fanfic story soon, but I can't find you on fictionpress.**

**AlytheAmazinglyAwkward: Haha! I know what you mean.**

**Rock God Maxon: I can't wait for you to read chapter 18! Hopefully it'll answer everything.**

**Does ANYONE know where Maxon is?**

**Vote, vote, vote for your favourite male character if you have not done so already.**

**Any important links/things will be on my profile. As well as other cool things.**

**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own The Selection. That belongs to Kiera Cass.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Into The Woods<p>

I've been running for several hours now, and all I've seen so far are rows upon rows of tall, green trees. They stretch out for miles and miles, as if they go on forever, but I know that they do eventually stop somewhere, and that fact alone makes my legs run faster, and my blood pump harder.

She's waiting for me, watching the land like a hawk, searching for signs of where I could be around her rebel base in the woods. I wouldn't be surprised if she'd already started hunting me down, her patience having worn thin.

She's certainly not the only one looking for me.

If Father knows of my running away, then I'm sure he's already got a team of guards out looking for me, dressed in their fine armor and carrying their guns.

I fear for the poor, innocent souls that got in their way. They'd certainly be long gone by now, but I still feel their spirits – their unknown faces whenever I close my eyes. I'm that sure that all those people are dead.

Food hasn't been an issue for me. One would be surprised at how many berries grow in the vines of tree-lined rivers. The same goes for water. The streams here are as pure as any glass of water I'd ever drank in the palace.

Anyways, with me I carry hope. Hope that my country will survive whatever Celeste has up her sleeve. Hope that my parents are okay. Hope that the rebels haven't destroyed my home, with its beautiful garden and high walls.

But most importantly, hope that America is out there, searching for me. Hope that she hasn't given up on me just yet, because I love her.

I _love_ her.

And should anything ever happen to her, I don't know what I would do with myself. I'd die without her. I need her more than anyone will ever know. I need her even more than she needs me.

And so, I hope with each passing day that she is helping rule this country better than I ever have. Although, I know better than to expect that from her, considering her past.

Knowing America, she's probably made some irrational decision by now, like getting rid of the caste system – something that I'll have to fix when I come back.

That is, _if_ I make it out of this forest alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hope you did.<strong>

**So I've been thinking, and well...My Dear is almost done, or at least the first part is. Would you all prefer if I did it in parts and just kept everything in the same story, or do you want it to be under a different story (like a sequel)? Please let me know.**

**Also, expect the last chapter to answer a lot of questions.**

**If you read my author note this week, put the tittle of a fanfiction that I should read in your review, and you can say your own. I'll try to read them all soon, so be sure to leave yours if you would like me to. Shhh, it'll be our little secret.**

**Alright then, that's it from me, my dears.**

**As always, thank you to my lovely readers.**

**Until next time...**

**- Hearts And Crowns**


End file.
